Fuel cells are electrochemical energy converters, which can generate current in an environment-friendly manner with regard to noise emission and energy efficiency. To this end, fuel cells convert hydrogen or fuels containing hydrocarbons directly into electrical current. As fuel for the fuel cell, hydrogenous synthesis gas is produced from hydrocarbon. Using fuels containing hydrocarbons, hydrocarbon with air and water vapor is transformed in hydrogen and other byproducts, such as carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide, in a reformer. Depending on the required purity degree, which is defined by the fuel cell type used, at least one or more gas processing stages can be provided. In order to heat up, the reformer is during the start heated by means of a thermal starting device, in particular a gas burner, in which a complete combustion is accomplished.
Prior art, such as DE 100 59 578 A1 discloses the start of a methanol system through the complete combustion of methanol. DE 199 45 713 A1 describes the heating of fuel cells by heating the process air through the use of waste heat from a reformer by interposing filters.
In particular high-temperature fuel cells, such as described in DE 101 55 543, should for an efficient mode of operation be operated above a temperature of 100° C. When being operated, this type of fuel cells has a low sensitivity with regard to the byproducts in the product gases from the reformer.
A need exists for a fuel cell which can generate current in an environment-friendly manner with regard to noise emission and energy efficiency.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.